Actitud rebelde
by eyiles jacky
Summary: Esto es mi historia de lo que paso después de que blu se fuera con su familia a vivir una nueva vida en el amazonas, en donde tiago, su hijo, después de crecer hace muchas travesuras y desobedece mas a sus padres a excepción de sus otras hijas Bia y Carla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que leen esto, antes de continuar quiero decir que lamento si me equivoco en algunas cosas ya que nunca e usado esto les pido perdón ya que soy nuevo en esto así que aquí vamos.**

**En esta historia nos concentraremos en tiago y en sus padres blu y perla, en algún tiempo haré otro de ellos pero continuamos.**

Ya hace tiempo que blu, perla y sus tres hijos viven en el amazonas y están muy felices así, hasta blu ya se a adaptado en su nuevo hogar. Nuestra historia empieza unos meses después de que llegaron en una fiesta que el padre de perla estaba organizando por haberse decidido quedarse con ellos. (como se me olvido de momento como se llama el padre de perla, se que lo nombraron en alguna parte de la película, le pondré Pp que significa padre de perla XD)

Pp: Roberto necesito que vengas ya con los preparativos, mi hija vendrá en cualquier momento del paseo con su familia y no esta listo.

Roberto: Y porque te preocupas tanto? ya solo falta poco para terminar los preparativos para su fiesta sorpresa.

Pp: No es eso, solo quiero que ella abra esta fiesta con su voz cantando. y quiero que se vea bien.

Roberto: Y de que te preocupas? todo va a salir bien, ella canta excelente.

Pp: Eso ya lo se, el problema es que invite a las otras aves y no quiero ser el asmereir de toda la amazonas, por eso tiene que salir todo perfecto.

Robert: Ok, avíseme si necesita algo mas -Se va volando

Pp: Espero que les guste la sorpresa -con voz baja y nervios.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ellos blu, perla, tiago, carla y bia se encuentran dando un paseo por el alrededor de la jungla.

Blu: Baya, nunca puede imaginar que me adaptaría tan rápido a nuestro nuevo estilo de vida.

Perla: A mi igual me sorprende lo rápido que te adaptaste, es decir, donde nacieron los niños, donde te alejaste de tu hogar, donde tenias todo blu.

Blu: Oye, mi hogar y todo lo que tengo esta donde tu y los niños estén felices, que importa si tengo que irme de este planeta para estar a tu lado o si tengo que decirle adiós a todo lo que conozco, yo lo haría para estar contigo y verte ser feliz, porque te amo perla.

Perla: es...es enserio blu?- lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras le brotaba una lagrima.

Blu: Oyes porque Lloras? si tu sabes que odio verte llorar.

Perla se abalanza sobre blu y le da un tierno beso , en una escena muy conmovedora se besan con mucha pasión hasta que una voz acaba con dicha pasión.

Tiago: Mama, Papa por favor no hagan eso en publico es asqueroso.

Perla y blu se separan rápidamente al oír la voz del pequeño guacamayo sintiéndose abochornados, y muy tensos hasta que perla decide acabar con el silencio incomodo que tenia el ambiente.

Perla: Y tus hermanas? ellas deben de estar cansadas por el largo paseo mejor iré por ellas- antes de irse se acerca a blu y le susurra con una voz muy seductora- esto lo terminamos luego-se va volando dejando a blu y a tiago solos.

Tiago: Papa, porque tu y mama siempre hacen eso? es algo que no entiendo.

Blu: Bueno esto no parece tan asqueroso cunado tu lo hagas por primera vez.

Tiago: QUE!? papa yo no are eso nunca.

Blu: Porque no? es decir llegara un momento en el que tu besaras a tu primer chica.

Tiago: Eso nunca las chicas son asquerosas jamas me veras besarme con una.

Blu: Bueno eso dices tu pero llegara un día en el que encuentres a una chica muy bonita como yo encontré a tu madre.

Tiago: El día en el que pase eso sera el día en el que yo me suicide.-con un tono burlón.- Oye papa tengo otra pregunta.

Blu: Cual es? ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea soy tu padre y puedes confiar en mi.

Tiago: ¿Que son esos ruidos que se escuchan en la noche en su habitación?

Blu al oír eso se queda paralizado y no supo que contestarle- Bueno tiago cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho-con un tono nervios- pues ellos, sabes que mejor hablemos de otra cosa que no sea esa.

Tiago: De acuerdo, ¿de donde vienen los huevos?.

Blu-se quedo otra vez sin respuesta a la pregunta-Sabes mejor vamos con tu mama ella debe de haber encontrado a bia y a carla, y se a de preguntar en donde estamos.

Tiago: Y que hay de mi pregunta?

Blu: eso lo veremos luego, ahora vamos con tu mama.

Luego de que blu encontrara a perla junto con su hijas decidieron volver ya que se estaba poniendo el sol y sus tres pequeños hijos ya se habían cansando después de un largo paseo por el amazonas.

Blu: No entiendo porque tu padre no nos haya dicho que nos fuéramos por un largo tiempo.

Perla: Yo tampoco, aunque me sorprende que nos haya dicho dicho eso, es decir, conociéndolo el no quisiera que nos vallamos y el nos hubiese querido para conocer mas a sus nietos, a saber mas de que fue de la vida de su hija y de como nos conocimos, esto no es normal de el.

Blu: Bueno tal vez aya cambiado en estos años.

Perla: eso crees tu?-con un tono algo triste

Blu: Puede ser.

Blu y perla seguían su conversacion de porque el padre de perla los dejaría ir, mientras tanto tiago, bia y carla discutían de otra cosa ya que estaban detrás de sus padres.

Carla: Que podemos hacer por nuestros padres- susurrando

Bia y Tiago: A que te refieres?-susurrando

Carla: Me refiero a que dentro de unos días va a ser el aniversario de mama y papa y tendremos que darles algo-susurrando

Bia: Que tal si les damos una fiesta-susurrando

Carla: Mejor una noche en la playa- susurrando

Bia: O si les conseguimos un nido mejor-susurrando

Carla: O una cena a la luz de la luna-susurrando

Así las dos niñas seguían debatiendo que regalarles a sus padres por su aniversario ,menos tiago que el todavía no le gustaban las cosas cursis , o como el les dice, hasta que en un momento de desesperación decidió hablar.

Tiago: Hagan lo que quieren pero a mi no me metan en esas cosas, es mas déjenme solo-gritando en una voz baja

Tan solo a oír la palabra solo ,se le vino una gran idea a carla.

Carla: Tiago eres un genio- susurraba emocionada

Bia y tiago: Enserio?

Carla: Claro porque no mejor les damos un momento a solas a nuestros padres, es decir en todo el día de su aniversario dejarlos solos mientras nosotros iremos con pedro y nico para que nos ayuden en esto sin que ellos lo sepan- susurrando

Bia: Buena idea y podríamos arreglar un ambiente romántico-susurrando

Carla: Grandiosa idea cuando lleguemos a casa después de dormir planeamos todo-susurrando

Tiago: Planeamos? eso me suena a manada, yo les dije que no quería ser parte de esto ya que yo odio esas cosas cursis-susurrando

Bia y carla se enojaron mucho al oír eso, sobre todo carla ya que ella quiere hacer algo especial para sus padres y no tuvo las ganas de contenerse y le respondo muy grosera.

Carla: Oyes les debemos mucho a nuestros padres y no por alguien como tu les va arruinar la sorpresa que les estamos preparando, así que deja de ser tan egoísta y ayunados a preparar la sorpresa para ellos- susurraba muy molesta

Tiago a no saber que responder se quedo callado durante lo poco que quedaba para llegar a casa, y mientras el tiempo pasaba bia y carla seguían planeando la sorpresa del aniversario de sus padres.

Mientras llegaban decidieron tomar un descanso breve antes de llegar a casa ya que los niños estaban muy hambrientos de no haber comido durante un largo tiempo.

Blu: Vuelvo enseguida creo que vi unos mangos de ese lado, no tardo mucho-se va para buscar las moras para que puedan comer algo.

Mientras blu volvía perla vio una uva y al tener tanta hambre decido agarrar para comerla pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa oyó una voz.

Bia: Mama, seguro que te vas a comer eso? es decir ,no sabes adonde a estado.

Perla lamentablemente no lo pensó bien ya que el hambre había vencido a perla decidió comérsela lo cual provoco que una semilla de la uva se atorara en su garganta provocando que tosiera muy fuerte que se lastimo las cuerdas vocales hasta sacarla.

Bia: Mama, estas bien?

Los niños veían a su madre muy preocupados hasta que ellas les respondió

Perla: No se preocupen ,estoy bien- con una voz un poco ronca.

Blu: Ya llegue y traje los mangos que prometí- al no saber que pasaba solo volteo su cabeza y vio a sus hijos muy preocupados y a su esposa tocándose el cuello con mucho dolor.

Blu: Que paso? están bien todos?

Tiago: Nosotros si, bueno a excepción de mama.

Blu va con perla muy nervioso y le pregunta

Blu: Estas bien, no te lastimaste algo?

Perla contesto con su voz algo ronca: Estoy bien blu solo me lastime la garganta eso es todo

Blu: Que paso con tu voz suena mal- preocupado

Perla: Bueno veras me comí una uva que encentro por ahí y no pude resistirme así que me la comí y una nuez se atoro en mi garganta y me daño la voz, pero no te preocupes no es nada grave los niños están bien.

Blu: Si, pero que pasaba si te asfixiabas o que...

Blu fue interrumpido por un beso de perla quien le dijo.

Perla: Me gustas cuando te preocupas por mi, pero estoy bien.

Blu: Lo se pero de todas maneras hay que ver a alguien para que te revise, niños tenemos que irnos ya.

Y después de decir esto blu, perla y sus hijos se fueron de regreso a su hogar donde una sorpresa tanto para ellos como para el padre de perla los estaban esperando.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, como dije soy nuevo aquí y espero que me perdonen si tuve un fallo por ahí nos vemos en otro episodio ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que ven esta nueva parte de la historia que estoy haciendo de río :3 gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia y se notan que es un poco largo este episodio es que ando de un lugar a otro y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer pero antes quiero continuar mi fic y entiendan eso.**

**En el episodio anterior nos quedemos con un problema que surgió con perla al lastimarse sus cuerdas vocales lo cual no alegrara a su padre eduardo ( gracias por decirme su nombre :D).**

Ya de noche nuestra familia de guacamayos azulados se disponía a llegar con los demás para hacer diferente cosas. Blu intentara conseguir ayuda para perla ya que el estaba muy preocupado por ella, bia y carla iban a seguir planeando la sorpresa para sus padres y tiago solo se disponía a dormir.

Blu: No te preocupes perla cuando lleguemos al nido buscara algún doctor rápido para que te vea la garganta- con un tono muy preocupante.

Perla: Blu ya te dije que me duele un poco al hablar nos es nada, solo la necesito descansar y mañana por la mañana estará mejor-lo decía mientras se toca el cuello en signo de dolor.

Blu: Pero y que paso si ya no vuelves a cantar o hablar en tu vida o si te pasa algo peor oh oh- en ese momento otro beso de perla lo hizo callar pero este fue mas corto.

Perla: Me gusta cuando te preocupas mucho por mí- lo dice con la misma voz medio ronca para después seguir el camino hacia su casa.

Cuando los niños vieron ese beso de sus padres bia y carla se inspiraron aun mas para cita a solas de sus padres ,excepto por tiago quien solo hizo una expresión de asco. Ya pasados los minutos apunto de llegar una voz con un tono muy cansado dijo.

Tiago: Cuanto falta?- lo decía mientras a la vez un bostezo salia de el causando así que carla y bia bostezaran debido que ellas también ya estaban cansadas.

Blu al ver esto ,decidió llevar a tiago y a bia en su espalda para que así durmieran mientras el los llevaba volando y perla hizo lo mismo con carla.

Blu: Segura que te la puedes llevar, es decir, si quieres me la llevo junto con los otros- con su tono preocupado

Perla: Claro que si blu, aunque me duela la garganta no significa que no pueda llevar a mi hija, ademas, en tu espalda solo caben los dos.

Después de decir eso tomo a carla y la puso como blu en su espalda para que durmiera en lo que quedaba del trayecto para llegar, pero lo que dijo perla no era suficiente para tranquilizar al preocupado blu. Y fue como así se llevaron a sus hijos ya dormidos en sus espaldas, al llegar perla y blu tenían que estar muy callados ya que ellos pensaron que no solo su hijos dormían y como llegaron a altas horas de la noche no querían despertar a nadie ya que ellos se los imaginaban durmiendo.

Blu: Después de dejar a los niños vamos con el doctor para que te revise- lo dijo con una voz muy baja para no despertar a nadie.

Perla: Estoy bien blu, ademas dudo que haya un medico despierto a estas horas de la noche- igual con una voz muy baja pero ronca a la vez.

Cuando entraron a su nido se dieron una gran sorpresa al ver que todos solían y les gritaban sorpresa, todo en ese momento estaban despiertos como nico, pedro, rafa, eva (quienes se habían mudado al amazonas para estar cerca de sus amigos), etc , entre ellos se destaca mas eduardo quien se acercaba para hablarles, el grito de todos ellos despertó a tiago, bia y carla quienes en ese momento dormían encima de sus padres.

Cuando se acerco eduardo , en ese momento, todos se callaron para escuchar lo que les tenia que decir dejándolo hablar.

Eduardo: Hija, blu y mis 3 pequeños nietos ,les doy las gracias por decidir quedarse con nosotros, es por eso que les organizamos esta fiesta para que se sientan en casa y para que vean que aquí todos somos familia.

Al oír a su padre ,perla decidió abrazarlo muy fuerte mientras los dos soltaban una lagrimas.

Eduardo-abrazando a su hija: Ojala y ella te viera para decirte lo feliz y orgullosa que esta- susurrando al oído de perla

Perla: De seguro que a mama le hubiese gustado conocer a sus nietos- al decir esto susurro tan bajo que no se notaba su voz ronca.

Eduardo- se despego lentamente de ella y dijo: No tiene que haber lagrimas en este momento ahora ve y disfruta con todos su fiesta- le dio un ultimo abrazo y se fue con sus nietos para decirles mas animado: niños es hora de festejar vayan y conozcan a los demás niños se esta fiesta, vayan y hagan amigos nuevos.

Los tres a la vez: de acuerdo agu( es como ellos le decían en rió 2 pero no se si se escriba así o se pronuncie así XD)- se fueron después de decírselo a hablar con los demás niños.

Al ultimo se fue con blu pero ya muy serio

Eduardo: Blu, sera mejor que protejas muy bien a tu familia no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí al perder a mi hija y otra vez gracias por traérmela de vuelta.

Blu: no se preocupe señor se lo prometo- blu al terminar de decírselo extendido su alas intentando abrazarlo lo cual obligo a eduardo a abrazarlo como signo de aceptar a blu como su familia ,pero solo duro unos pocos segundos su abrazo y terminaron por separarse.

Bia y carla se fueron para buscar a nico, pedro y rafa para que les ayudaran en la sorpresa de sus padres y al encontrarlos les dijeron sobre su sorpresa.

Pedro: es una buena i-i-i-i-ideea- con su tono de hip hop.

Rafa: No me puedo creer que ya lleven tanto tiempo juntos esos dos tortolos.

Nico: Dímelo a mi que yo pensaba que blu no llegaría ni primera base.

Carla: Entonces, si nos ayudan?- lo dijo con emoción

Nico, pedro y rafa aceptaron lo cual llevo a carla a contarles lo que ya tenia planeado junto con su hermana bia, mientras tanto tiago se animo mucho en conseguir amigos y en eso vio a dos niños que en ese momento estaban hablando, tiago se les acerco para saludarlos.

Tiago: Hola mucho gusto me llamo tiago y ustedes dos?

Cyclo: Hola tiago yo soy cyclo y el es samuel, un gusto en conocerte.

Tiago, cyclo y samuel se hicieron amigos de inmediato y lo 3 se dieron cuenta que tenían varia cosas en común como hacerle bromas a los demás o debes en cuando fastidiar a sus hermanas. Mientras tanto con blu y perla estaban hablando, bueno blu estaba hablando que debido a que perla le dolía mucho la garganta como para hablar, les estaba contado a roberto y a eduardo como se habían conocido el y perla, eduardo estaba boquiabierto al oír como blu casi dio su vida para salvar a perla a excepción de roberto quien esta mordiendo la garras se sus patas ya que el les temía mucho a los humanos.

Eduardo: No tenia idea de lo que hiciste por mi perla, por favor perdóname si te ofendí antes.

Blu: No se preocupe yo no soy de los que les guardan rencor a otros.

En ese momento entraron los guacamayos rojos seguidos por otros tipos de aves y una de las especies de las aves que era como una especie de urraca que eran una especie de tercer enemigo de los guacamayos azules entro.

Roberto: Oyes eduardo en olvidas algo -susurrando

Roberto se olvido de decírselo a blu y perla que iba algo como un concurso de canto entre ellos y se fue a recibir a sus invitados al cual los recibió con mucha felicidad excepto con los tipo urraca que saludo a su representante que se llamaba snape quien los saludo con un tono serio y algo molesto.

Eduardo: Hola snape ,ya hace , mucho que no nos vemos-con un tono serio.

Snape: Hola eduardo lo mismo digo yo- con un tono frio y muy molesto

Eduardo: Como esta su lado?

Snape: Te refieres al sucio lugar donde nos enviaron.

Eduardo: Ustedes nos obligaron a hacerlo.

Blu: Oyes roberto, ¿Que paso entre ellos dos?- con un tono muy bajo de voz

Roberto: Hace mucho tiempo ellos nos atacaron a nosotros debido a la falta de alimento que había en ese entonces y nosotros los mandamos fuera de aquí a un lugar donde hay menos comida- con la voz igual de baja como la de blu.

Blu: Y porque no compartieron, es decir seria mucho mejor- susurrando.

Roberto: Como crees que íbamos a compartir con ellos después de todo lo que nos hicieron.

Eduardo: Eso se lo ganaron por todas sus fechorías- con un tono muy furioso- ademas los vamos a humillar en este concurso.

Snape: Te ves muy confiado ,que tal una apuesta?. El ganador se queda con este lado y el perdedor se va y no vuelve nunca- Con un tono malvado

Eduardo: Esta ganado, después de que mi hija regreso no va ver quien la supera así que acepto tu apuesta- Con un tono de confianza pero sin saber lo que le pasaba a perla.

Después de lo ocurrido se fueron todos a alistarse a un árbol muy grande donde iba a surgir dicha apuesta, se acerco a perla y dijo.

Eduardo: Perla, confió en que ganes este concurso para nosotros- Con el mismo tono confiado hasta que...

Perla: Lo lamento papa pero me duele mucho la garganta como para participar- con el tono ronco que tenia.

Al oír su voz eduardo y roberto se quedaron pasmados ya que su mejor cantante no podía cantar, ahi fue donde perla y blu les explicaron lo que la había pasado y eduardo decidió llamar a un doctor que había ahí.

Eduardo: Entonces puede hacer algo por ella doctor?

Doctor: Lo siento pero no podrá cantar dentro de una semana hasta que su voz sana perfectamente.

Eduardo estaba muy preocupado por que no había nadie que cantase mejor que ella.

Roberto: Relájate yo la podre sustituir y ademas por que tantos nervios?

Fue así como eduardo les contó sobre la apuesta lo cual hizo quedar boquiabiertos a blu,roberto y perla dejando a entender que el futuro de todos ellos quedaba en roberto lo cual lo hizo ponerse nervioso y desgraciadamente roberto desafina mucho bajo presión dejándolo descartado.

Eduardo: Y ahora que sin perla ni roberto estamos perdidos, ano ser, blu que tal cantas?-dejando a blu como su ultimo recurso.

Blu: Señor con todo respeto, creo que hace mal a dejarme como su ultima opción ya que mi voz es la peor de todas.

Eduardo: No que haremos, perderemos nuestro lado si no encontramos a alguien que cante tan bien.

Roberto: Tengo una idea, blu y perla sus hijos que tal cantan?

Perla: No se jamas los hemos escuchado ,¿por?.

Roberto: alguno de ellos debió haber heredado tu increíble canto.

Eduardo: Buena idea.

Perla: Esperen yo no estoy segura de que metan a mis hijos a esta loca apuesta- con tono enfadada

Roberto: Perla tenemos que hacer esto por el futuro de todos nosotros, por favor.

Perla se quedo sin saber que hacer ya que no quería ver como humillaban a sus hijos delante de todos pero tampoco quería que perdieran todo por su culpa hasta que blu la beso y le dijo.

Blu: Perla tienes que hacer esto por tu familia y por todos los que nos aceptaron en su familia y en su hogar.

Perla soltó una lagrima después de escuchar a blu y finalmente acepto llamando a sus tres hijos y explicándoles lo que debían hacer exceptuando con la parte de la apuesta ya que no quería causarles nervios de con lo que aceptaron bia y y carla menos tiago pero el las acompaño de todos modos ya que sus amigos se habían ido y el se aburria y así primero paso carla que intento cantar la canción de I wanna party y comenzó.

Carla: Yo wannaa parrtyyyyyy

ITT sambaaaa  
>waaanna partyyy<br>I waaanna sambaaaaa

Al instante se dieron cuenta que ella no heredo el canto de perla y luego paso bia intentando cantar lo mismo.

Bia: quiero a partido

Quiero samba

quiero fiesta  
>quiero samba<p>

Al principio todo salio bien hasta que..

Yo Wenna partyttt  
>Y Liva mi<br>vida Wenna Partyyy  
>Y huyo<p>

Y así habían perdido las esperanza ya que pensaron que tiago tampoco lo iba a ser bien y ademas se rehusaba a cantar.

Eduardo: me temo que ya lo hemos perdido todo no hay otra solución.

Perla: Me temo que no hay solucion

Tiago al ver que todos estaban tristes les dio una gran sorpresa a todos y acepto cantar un rap improvisado que invento.

Tiago: Intentando conocerme mejor a mí,

en esta canción no quiero ser el mejor pedí,  
>que se me dejara en paz por una vez sentí,<br>que cuando el poder te llega todos quieren de ti.

Maldita maldición que te quieres llevar de mí,

mi sangre no será para ti,  
>me dedicaré a sentir,<br>solamente a sentir.

Maldita maldición esclava de la Inercia,  
>que gobierna tú interior,<br>déjame sonreír tranquilamente,  
>deja de conocerme.<p>

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras al ver que tiago cantaba igual de bien como su madre bia y carla no sabían que fue lo que paso ahí y blu, perla, roberto y eduardo se habían calmado ya que el no se veían muchas esperanzas hasta ese momento.

Continuara...

**Espero que le haya gustado perdón si me pase algo , es que en este momento me sentí con ganas de escribir hasta luego :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos antes de continuar quiero decir que odio la tecnología, ya que este capitulo ya lo había hecho y estaba apunto de terminarlo y subirlo ,no se que paso porque de la nada se me borro todo lo que ya tenia e intente hacer todo lo posible para ver si podía aun que sea recuperar la mayoría de lo que escribí ya que me hice como dos horas en escribir eso para que de la nada se me borre y eso me molesto mucho que ya no supe si volver a escribirlo o romper la pantalla de mi laptop y quiero decirles que no sean malos conmigo ya que creo que no solo a mi me ha paso y se no te ha pasado tarde o temprano te pasara ( no es que le desee eso a alguien, es mas espero que nunca les pase) TT_TT y se ven este capitulo con un poco menos de emoción es por esa misma razón.**

En el capitulo anterior eduardo había hecho una apuesta con el jefe de las urracas (snape) por lo cual el perdedor se quedaba con el lado bueno del amazonas y el perdedor se iría junto con toda su tribu al lado con menos comida del amazonas y eduardo al creer que su hija aun podía cantar s,in saber lo de su voz ,se confió demasiado y acepto las apuesta, al enterarse de lo que le paso a perla les contó sobre su apuesta lo cual dejo a su segunda opción roberto ,pero el al estar nervioso no canta bien y desafina mucho, entonces eduardo mando a traer a sus nietos para ver si alguno de ellos había heredado el talento musical de su madre, pero al oír cantar a bia y a carla estas quedaron descalificadas quedando solo tiago quien se negó en un principio pero al ver que lo necesitaban decidió cantar y al hacer esto se dieron cuenta de que tiago era el perfecto para suplantar a su madre en aquel concurso.

Eduardo: Perfecto todavía podemos ganar- dijo emocionado después de oír a tiago cantar.

Roberto: Canta igual de bien que perla, de seguro el lo va a lograr, bueno si tu quieres tiago?- dijo con un tono preocupado al saber que el podía negarse a cantar.

Tiago: No lo se,tengo nervios de salir y que todos me vean cantar, y que pasa si me equivoco o hago algo mal o me tropiezo o se me olvida la letra,no quiero ser el asmereir de toda el amazonas- decía muy asustado ya que el nunca había cantando y menos enfrente de tanto publico.

Perla: Tiago, es normal sentirse así, yo pase lo mismo que tu cuando tenia tu edad y se como te sientes, pero nadie te obliga a hacerlo ,si no lo quieres hacer esta bien respeto tu punto de vista pero si no fuera importante llamaríamos a otra ave que no fuese tu, lo cual significa que tienes un gran talento y de no ser así no te hubiéramos llamado, no desperdicies este gran talento.

Al oír las palabras de aliento de su madre tiago soltó una pequeña lagrima con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego le dijo.

Tiago: Gracias mama- después de decir esto madre e hijo se abrazaron en una escena conmovedora que hizo que ciertos machos derraman lagrimas, sobre todo eduardo y roberto quienes les conmovían mas estas cosas y la joven bia ,quien se encontraba sola ya que carla se fue de forma imprevista, tampoco fue la excepción, luego de aquel abrazo se separaron y al hacer esto tiago soltó una pregunta con una voz muy inocente.

Tiago: A propósito porque tanto alboroto ,al encontrar a alguien quien cantase bien?- fue acompañado de bia quien también tenia la misma duda.

Nadie supo que responder ya que no querían que se enteraran de la estúpida apuesta entre eduardo y snape, incluso perla se quedo sin palabras, hasta que blu decidió hablar e invento una mentira para que inspirara mas a su hijo ya que el lo conocía bien y sabia que si le decía la verdad se pondría a una mas nervioso de lo que estaba y le preocupaba que quedara desafinado como roberto por tener muchos nervios.

Blu: Bueno tiago es que... es un concurso y el ganador se llevaría como premio lo que mas quisiera en este mundo- dijo muy alterado por que no sabia que otra cosa decir, era una mentira muy mala ya que seria imposible que alguien obtuviese lo que mas quisiese en este mundo, pensaban los demás ,pero hay que recordar que tiago era muy pequeño para saber esas cosas así que se trago esa mentira junto con su hermana bia quien estaba junto a el, lo cual hizo que todos se sorprendieran ya que bia era la mas inteligente de todos ellos pero también era un pequeña niña suficiente como para creer en esa cosa.

Tiago: Guau, lo que mas quiera en este mundo.

Bia: Imagínate las probabilidades de obtener que quieras,tienes que que ganar hermano- decía con un tono muy alegre para motivarlo.

Perla: Gracias blu por no decirle la verdadera razón del porque compite- le susurraba muy feliz al oído de su esposo blu

Blu: No hay de que no quiero que termine desafinando como roberto- lo dijo de igual forma al oído de perla.

Tiago se había inspirado aun mas para ganar el concurso y eso hizo que todo los demás recuperaran las esperanzas para que al mismo tiempo eduardo se pusiera muy contento y dijera:

Eduardo: Y que hacemos aquí parados en ves de ayudar a mi nieto a que gane el concurso- con un gran tono de motivación y alegría ya que se le había recuperado su esperanzas de ganar.

Pero en eso una voz de repente sonó y detuvo por un instante aquella emoción.

Rafa: Eso es sorprendente, nunca hubiera pensado que el joven tiago lograra cantar tan bien como su madre- decía muy emocionado, los demás al ver que se trataba de rafael se sintieron muy felices por que conociéndolo bien iba a apoyar en todo momento pero no esta solo detrás de el estaban los siempre celebres nico y pedro quienes a la vez dijeron:

Nico: Sabia que este pequeño iba a ser alguien muy importante, pero cantar, niño tu si que eres un genio para que me sienta muy feliz- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pedro: Si te soy sincero nunca pensé que cantaras tan bien pero si que me hiciste ver mi gran error- con el mismo tono alegría e inspiración de siempre.

Nadie sabia como se enteraron de que tiago iba a cantar hasta que una pequeña guacamayo azul saliera detrás de ellos.

Carla: Pensé que si ibas a cantar necesitarías una gran ayuda así que traje a profesionales.

Tiago: Guau, muchas gracias y perdón si las ofendí hace unas horas es que ya saben que yo odio esas cosas me sentí muy tonto al ofenderlas- lo decía con un tono de rencor.

Carla: puede que seas un tonto pero eres mi hermano y no te preocupes estas perdonado- lo dijo con un tono muy alegre y emotivo

Eduardo: Ya basta de tanto drama pequeños ,tu hermano necesita estar relajado para poder cantar bien- lo decía refiriéndose a carla.

Rafa: No se preocupe no hay nada mejor que cantar para relajarse- le decía muy animado

Pedro: Eso es cierto, no hay nada que mas me relaje mas como cantar, ahora tiago , cual es tu genero?

Tiago: Genero?- no sabia que era lo que estaba diciendo pedro en ese momento ,hasta que nico lo ayudo.

Nico: Tu ya sabes, genero musical como que cantas o que se te da bien o que es lo que te gusta mas.

Tiago: Bueno la verdad es que no lo se.

Pedro: Vamos todos tienen un genero, quizá a ti te falta descubrir que genero te gusta como el hip-hip-hip-hop- con su tono de hip hop típico de el.

Rafa: Que tal samba o pop.

Nico: Vamos por lo menos te tiene que gustar una de esas.

Tiago: No la verdad no- decía confundido ya que era nuevo en esto de la música y sus géneros musicales.

Rafa: Entonces que genero cantaste hace unos momento? perla tu sabes?

Perla: Bueno la vedad no se que era pero me sonaba muy familiar- perla no sabia e intento pedir la ayuda de roberto y su papa eduardo pero ellos tampoco sabían que genero canto ya que no era típico que las aves cantaran eso hasta que blu decidió hablar y dijo.

Blu: Eso que canto era rap, lo se porque antes de mudarnos esta con el viendo unos vídeos de música y luego encontramos a un sujeto que cantaba rap en la computadora y al parecer le encanto mucho y decidió imitar lo que el hacia y cantaba- al terminar de decir esto roberto y eduardo no sabían que es el rap ya que como se menciono hace un momento que no era muy típico que un guacamayo cantase ese genero.

Nico: Guau, rap es enserio-lo dijo algo desanimado lo cual provoco que todos les hicieran la misma pregunta de que porque de se desanimo y pedro les dio una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pedro: La verdad nunca hemos trabajado con rap ya que lo consideramos uno de los géneros mas difíciles de cantar ya que son muchas rimas y ademas hay varios que le agregan a ese genero un buen puñado de malas palabras, y yo no digo que no las dijéramos es mas con otros amigos si las decimos pero la música no se trata de decir puro lenguaje ofensivo.

Rafa: Vamos chicos, si pueden con los otros estilos de canto ,que tiene este de diferente?, ademas dudo que este pequeño diga aun palabrotas.

Nico: Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero eso no cambia el que no sepamos como utilizar ese estilo.-lo dijo un poco triste.

Rafa: Vamos que tal si tiago canta lo que canto para que se inspiren.

Pedro: Creo que es una buena idea, así que tiago cántanos lo que cantaste.

Tiago: No se si pueda recordar lo que cante pero tratare- lo dijo mientras intentaba acordarse de la letra la cual recordó perfectamente.

Tiago: _Intentando conocerme mejor a mí,_

_en esta canción no quiero ser el mejor pedí, _  
><em>que se me dejara en paz por una vez sentí, <em>  
><em>que cuando el poder te llega todos quieren de ti. <em>

_Maldita maldición que te quieres llevar de mí, _  
><em>mi sangre no será para ti, <em>  
><em>me dedicaré a sentir, <em>  
><em>solamente a sentir. <em>

_Maldita maldición esclava de la Inercia, _  
><em>que gobierna tú interior, <em>  
><em>déjame sonreír tranquilamente, <em>  
><em>deja de conocerme.<em>

Al oír eso todos se quedaron si palabras al ver que el pequeño de tiago recodaba bien la letra y también esto ayudo a que nico y pedro se inspiraran para ayudarle con la música que iba a acompañar su cancion y así todos estaban decididos a ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste y se dividieron los trabajos blu y roberto irían a preparar el escenario, bia y carla iban a buscar buenos lugares para ver bien el escenario donde iba a cantar tiago; rafael, nico y pedro estaban con la composición de la música para que iría para acompañar la cancion , eduardo buscaba los instrumentos para ellos y perla estaba ayudando a mejorara y a terminar la cancion de su hijo junto a el. Todos en ese momento estaban ocupados y apunto de terminar la tarea que se les fue asignados hasta que una urraca llego para interrumpirlos.

Snape: Vaya y por que todos tan alterados, pensé que no lo estarías al tener de vuelta a tu hija-en ese momento que dijo eso todos los que estaban en ese lugar se trastornaron serios ,como si la felicidad de ese momento hubiese desaparecido.

Eduardo: Mi hija tuvo una lesión y debido a eso no podrá cantar- con un tono enojado

Snape: Entonces ,que paso con roberto, a ya lo recuerdo canta horriblemente bajo presión, así que ,por que no te rindes de una vez?, mírate sin oportunidades de ganar ya que tus mejores cantantes ya no te sirven.- en ese momento una voz le respondió.

Tiago: Eso no es cierto, todavía yo sigo de pie- con un tono de inmenso enfado hacia snape.

Snape al ver al pequeño no soporto las ganas de reírse y burlarse de eduardo.

Snape: jajajaja, que tan desesperado estas como para pedirle a un pequeño mocoso que cantara como tu ultima opción, ja si que has caído muy bajo eduardo- lo dijo con un tono burlón inmenso que hizo enojar a todos

Eduardo: Porque mejor no te vas y dejas a mi familia solo y a mi, maldita urraca- su odio y enojo se notaban muy fácilmente junto con un gran desprecio hacia snape

Snape: De acuerdo, de hecho solo venia a decirte que aun con perla no nos vas a ganar ya que mi hija los va a humillar muy fácilmente, pero para que te lo digo, si ese niño ya ta va a dar mucha humillación - se iba mientras se reía por haber descubierto que tiago iría a cantar.

Tiago: ¿ Quien era ese , agü? - tiago no entendía que esa urraca era un gran enemigo de su abuelo lo cual lo dejo con esa duda.

Eduardo: Que no te intimide pequeño es solo una urraca molesta- lo decía algo serio para que no se alarmara mas su pequeño nieto pero en cambio roberto, perla y blu sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Eduardo estaba muy furioso por la interrupción y la falta de respeto que snape había demostrado pero después de esto todos seguían en su labor terminando la preparación de tiago, después de unos minutos ya era la hora de que los participantes se fueran al escenario que en ese entonces era una rama de un árbol lo basta grande los concursantes, que estaba brotando entre un motón de rocas que parecían gradas para todos los que lo presentes de dicho concurso, este se lleno tanto que había aves que tenían que volar para ver bien el escenario y al ver esto los nervios crecían en tiago y no solo en el si no que también en nico el cual estaba muy sorprendido al ver la cantidad exagerada de ave,monos ,tortugas y otras especies que habitan en el amazonas, así que antes de que comenzara todos excepto tiago, nico y pedro se fueron para buscar sus lugares en donde apreciarían el concurso pero antes de irse perla y blu fueron a desearle suerte a su cría abrazándolo y deseándole mucha suerte.

Blu: Suerte hijo ,se que lo harás grandioso- lo dijo muy alegre mientras abrazaba a su pequeño para luego soltarlo y hacer que perla también hiciese lo mismo.

Perla: Tiago, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que estaré muy orgullosa de ti- lo decía muy animadora mientras abrazaba a su hijo y al mismo tiempo le daba un beso en la frente para después irse junto con blu a sus respectivos asientos dejando a tiago solo con pedro y nico.

Tiago: Gracias mama, gracias papa, no les voy a fallar lo prometo- lo gritaba ya que debido al poco tiempo que le quedaba no pudo despedirse de sus padres y estos se estaban alejando demasiado de el.

Ya era la hora y todos los competidores deberían ir detrás del escenario a alistarse , entonces tiago se fue con los músicos para ensayar un poco mas.

Taigo: No creen que ya ensayamos mucho?- dijo algo exhausto por que debido a que preparaba su cancion junto con su madre , estaba agotado pero aun tenia energía suficiente para cantar.

Pedro: Ok niño, creo que ya tuviste demasiado te mereces un descanso, pero antes no crees que deberíamos echar un vistazo para ver a donde están tus padres , bueno si tu lo quieres - lo dijo porque veía a tiago muy nervioso y creía que seria muy buena buscar a sus padres , para que se animara un poco , lo cual este acepto.

**Mientras tanto con los demás.**

Todos ya estaban en sus lugares esperando a que empezara el concurso , a perla se le veía muy preocupada por su hijo ya que todo el futuro de los guacamayos azules estaba en tiago y si perdía se tenían que ir de su lado para dejárselo a las malvadas urracas , blu no pudo dejar de ver a perla muy preocupada e intento calmarla.

Blu: Perla no te preocupes , el estará bien , ademas el heredo tu hermoso canto , dudo que pierda- decía mientras que al mismo tiempo besaba en la mejilla a su esposa.

Perla: Lo se blu , pero si yo no me hubiera lastimado , el no tendría que cantar , todo es mi culpa- perla estaba convencida que era su culpa de que su pequeño hijo cantara en su lugar.

Blu le dio un leve beso a su amada para tranquilizarla y luego le dijo: No fue tu culpa , no sabias que esto iba a pasar eso es todo , el estará bien te lo prometo no tienes porque culparte.

Perla: Gracias blu , tu si que sabes calmar a una mujer , ademas tiago no solo heredo mi canto- al decirte esto blu le pregunto- A que te refieres?- dijo blu a lo cual perla le respondió- A que también heredo la valentía de su padre- dijo perla muy juguetona, al terminar de decir esto se dieron un gran beso que terminaron por falto de aliento.

**De regreso con tiago.**

Tiago y los dos músicos estaban detrás del escenario para asomarse y buscar a la familia de tiago pero en ves de ver a los padres de tiago , vieron algo que en ves de ayudar perjudico ya que vieron que estaba todo repleto de gente y esta puso mas nervioso a tiago y nico.

Nico: No lo puedo creer, hermano nunca hemos cantando enfrente de tanta gente- refiriéndose a pedro - , y si mejor cancelamos- dijo esto porque lo atormentaban los nervios.

Tiago: Tiene razón , mejor hay que cancelar , no pensé yo tampoco que habría tanta gente- los nervios empeoraron en el.

Pedro: Pero que dices?!- lo jo muy sorprendido- , quieres decir que todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en ti lo desecharas al caño? , escucha bien , que importa si hay mucha gente , es decir , estas aquí para demostrarles a tu familia que eres especial , para demostrarle a esa horrible urraca que eres especial , para enorgullecer mucho a tus padres , y nico , no lo pienses así , esta en nuestra gran oportunidad de demostrarle a todo el amazonas nuestro talento , para ser aun mas grandes de lo que ya somos y ser reconocidos como celebridades , y no es mucha gente , deben ser como unos diez o tal vez hasta unos cien mil pero vamos de todas maneras a decirles que somos los mejores de aquí , entonces están conmigo?

Las palabras inspiradoras de pedro dieron resultado ya que a tiago y a nico yo no se les veía con nervios y los tres estaban de acuerdo en salir al escenario y entonces empezó el concurso , los jueces eran una tortuga , un mono y un murciélago de fruta y así poco a poco se descalificaban concursantes hasta solo quedar tiago y una urraca joven llamada valentina esperando su turno hasta que una voz dijo - y ahora representando a las urracas valentina- la joven ya se iba pero sin antes desearle suerte a tiago ya que ella no era como los demás era mas amable y cariñosa- Que tengas suerte pequeño - dijo valentina al pequeño tiago y el le respondió- gracias, igualmente te deseo suerte- y se fue valentina a cantar, y así empezó a cantar.

Tiago al estar lejos del escenario no oyó lo que canto ,pero lo que si escucho que al terminar de cantar mucho del publico empezó a aplaudirle lo cual hizo pensar a tiago que estaría perdido pero pedro y nico intentaron calmarlo hasta que oyó su nombre- ahora, el ultimo concursante , representando a los guacamayos tiago- dijo la misma voz que hace unos momentos dijo el nombre de valentina.

Nico: Es nuestro turno chico , vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos- lo dijo para luego irse al escenario junto con pedro y tiago los seguía atrás. Al salir voltearon y vieron a toda la gente que se encontraba y tiago pudo ver a lo lejos a su familia junto con sus nuevos amigo, cyclo y samuel quienes lo apoyaban desde sus asientos para luego quedar todos en silencio esperando que cantara, tiago tomo aire y subió al escenario junto con pedro y nico y empezaron. Nico y pedro empezaron a tocar unos instrumentos y luego de unos memento empezó a cantar tiago.

Tiago: _ Intentando conocerme mejor a mí, _

_en esta canción no quiero ser el mejor pedí, _  
><em>que se me dejara en paz por una vez sentí, <em>  
><em>que cuando el poder te llega todos quieren de ti. <em>

_Esa chica quiere de ti para decir , _  
><em>que ha besado con el de los temas de la MTV, <em>  
><em>dime quien se preocupa por conocerme a mí, <em>  
><em>Tiago no está en este tema se fue de aquí. <em>

_Quiero que me escuches por una vez, _  
><em>que mires en mi piel, <em>  
><em>que tiago vive dentro de mi, y no estoy está bien, <em>  
><em>pero desespera se pregunta si hay alguien, <em>  
><em>que lo recuerde tal y como era antes. <em>

_Porque sigue siendo ese, _  
><em>si alguna vez se fuera el de la T, <em>  
><em>no querría que regrese, <em>  
><em>os presento a mi maldición, <em>  
><em>la que ha puesto un par de alas, <em>  
><em>pero dentro de una prisión. <em>

_(maldita maldición) _

_[Estribillo] _

_Maldita maldición que te quieres llevar de mí, _  
><em>mi sangre no será para ti, <em>  
><em>me dedicaré a sentir, <em>  
><em>solamente a sentir. <em>

_Maldita maldición esclava de la Inercia, _  
><em>que gobierna tú interior, <em>  
><em>déjame sonreír tranquilamente, <em>  
><em>deja de conocerme. <em>

_Se que cuando hablo entiendes lo que digo, _  
><em>que alguna vez te has sentido, <em>  
><em>como yo me eh sentido, <em>  
><em>que has aprendido de palizas, <em>  
><em>que te han metido, <em>  
><em>que has olvidado por que luchas, <em>  
><em>¿por qué motivo? <em>  
><em>mira te al espejo y dime que vez, <em>  
><em>no somos lo que vemos, <em>  
><em>si no lo que queremos ver, <em>  
><em>algunos me hacen la misma pregunta una y otra vez, <em>  
><em>¿Cuál es tu sueño tiago? <em>  
><em>a lo que yo le diré: <em>

_Mi sueño no es otro, _  
><em>que el de poder ver a mis padres vivir, <em>  
><em>y no sobrevivir al fin del mes, <em>  
><em>ver a mí madre despedirse de las depresiones, <em>  
><em>la vida es una puta mierda si se lo propone, <em>  
><em>y si, <em>  
><em>sueño con ver a mi familia feliz, <em>  
><em>yo vengo de donde nadie quiso creer en mí, <em>

_y aunque tenga que pasarlo mal, _  
><em>pues lo aré, <em>  
><em>pagaré ese precio, <em>  
><em>para volver a verlos nacer. <em>

_[Estribillo](x2) _

_Maldita maldición que te quieres llevar de mí, _  
><em>mi sangre no será para ti, <em>  
><em>me dedicaré a sentir, <em>  
><em>solamente a sentir. <em>

_Maldita maldición esclava de la Inercia, _  
><em>que gobierna tú interior, <em>  
><em>déjame sonreír tranquilamente, <em>  
><em>deja de conocerme.<em>

Después de terminada la cancion todos se quedaron callados hasta que poco a poco empezaron a sonar los aplausos y los gritos que daban a entender que tiago lo había hecho bien y también a los jueces les gusto la cancion que le pusieron los tres diez a tiago para que luego anunciara que el era el ganador y todos estaban muy felices sobre todo Eduardo quien había ganado la apuesta contra snape , pero este no estaba del todo contento , así que decidió planear un plan terrorífico contra el. Al terminar todo esto se empezaba a ir toda la gente menos perla y blu que fueron lo mas rápido posible para abrazar a su hijo y felicitarlo.

Carla: No puedo creer que el haya ganado , de hecho no pensaba siquiera que el iba a cantar- decía un tanto burlona.

Bia: Tienes razon , pero aun tenemos que planear la sorpresa de nuestros padres- al decir eso , carla se acordó de eso pero solo dijo- no te preocupes , todavía quedan unos días para eso , por lo mientras vamos a felicitar a tiago - respondió carla y fueron junto con eduardo , roberto , rafa y eva a felicitarlo detrás del escenario , al llegar vieron que perla y blu ya estaban ahí pero notaban que algo andaba mal ya que el ambiente era todo lo opuesto a felicidad ya que vieron a perla llorando y junto a ella estaba blu abrazándola intentando consolarla.

Eduardo: Roberto quédate con las niñas yo voy a ver que esta pasando- dijo eduardo mientras volaba para ver lo que pasaba dejando al cuidado de las niñas a roberto quien en ese instante se las llevo para que no se involucraran en ese asunto. Eduardo cuando llego al lugar en donde estaban blu y perla ,se encontró con nico y pedro gravemente heridos y muy golpeados pero no había señal de tiago- Que paso aquí? y en donde esta tiago?- pregunto muy alarmado eduardo- blu le enseño una pluma de color negra y le dijo.

Blu: No sabemos que paso , cuando llegamos los encontramos en este estado , todos malheridos y encontramos esta pluma negra , al ver esto perla busco a tiago , pero no lo encontró y empezó a llorar- dijo muy triste y a la vez furioso por lo que paso pero en ese momento nico con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban dijo - el era muy fuerte y rapido , coff - escupiendo sangre- no pudimos hacer nada ,cof , cof, solo vimos como se lo llevaban lejos- después de decir esto cayo al suelo desmayado.

Eduardo reconoció la pluma y supo que era de snape , sabia que ese pájaro loco haria cualquier cosa para quedarse con su lado.

Continuara...

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y me sorprende que después del pequeño incidente que tuve pude volver a escribir y mejorar todo lo que llevaba , gracias nuevamente y bye.**

**PD: Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia sobre perla y blu así que esperenla :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este capitulo va a ser un poco mas corto que los anteriores es lo único que puedo decir XD**

Los rayos de sol ya estaban saliendo ,debido a que había durado el concurso toda la noche , mientras un pequeño guacamayo de spix azul estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos , viendo como su alrededor se movía , al pequeño le dolía mucha su cabeza como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe que ocasiono que se desmayara , intento tocarse la cabeza pero se dio cuenta que sus patas y sus alas estaban fuertemente atadas con lasos muy ajustados , no sabia que es lo que pasaba , solo recordaba aquella noche en la que gano el concurso de canto , después de eso todos sus recuerdos estaban borroso viendo solo una silueta negra que lo llevaba en su espalda , llevándola a un lugar que el jamas había visto del amazonas , intento moverse para lograr que las cuerdas que lo sostenían se resbalasen se su cuerpo , pero fue inútil , debido a que el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dolía demasiado como para moverse como a que las sogas estaban bien ajustadas para evitar que el se librase tan fácilmente- veo que ya despertaste , espero que estés cómodo-dijo una voz malvada que a el le resultaba muy familiar pero no pudo recordar de quien era , hasta que el dueño de esa voz se volteo para mirarlo y el se dio cuenta de quien era.

Tiago- Tu ... aah- le dolía demasiado la cabeza al intentar recordar- tu eres el que entro al cuarto anoche, para aaah, para ofender a mi familia.

Snape- Perdón por mis modales joven - decía de una manera oscura- mi nombre es snape la urraca , líder de una gran tribu , una tribu que se desmorona por culpa de los de tu especie.

Tiago- A que te refieres?- dijo muy adolorido y exhausto por el fuerte golpe.

Snape- Que todavía no te lo han contado?- seguia con el mismo tono malévolo que tenia - Contarme que? a que te refieres? - dijo el adolorido guacamayo azul- Veras pequeño hace ya muchos años...- dijo con el tono malvado y al mismo tiempo recordando- nosotras la urracas , eramos la tribu mas poderosa de todas.

**Flashback.**

Las urracas siempre habían dominado otras tribus diferentes en el amazonas por siempre , obligándolas a trabajar para nosotras esclavisandolas y maltratandolas de una manera cruel y horriblemente , haciéndose la tribu mas atemorizante y respetadas de toda el amazonas sin ningún rival que las pudiese vencer hasta que un día todo eso cambio.

Snape en ese momento era de la edad de blu y el era diferente a las otras de su especie ya que el odiaba maltratar a otro ser vivo pero desgraciadamente ese tenia que ser su destino ya que era el hijo del líder de la tribu, y un día su padre regreso a su nido con una cara perversa y siniestra y tenia un nombre muy aterrador el cual era Marcial.

Marcial- hijo no puedes creer lo que encontré , acaban de llegar otras aves , me tome la molestia de investigarlos y al parecer son guacamayos azules provenientes de rio de janeiro y sera mejor que les demos un cordial saludo no crees?- dijo escabrosamente.

Snape- papa , no entiendo por que les haces eso a las otras especies , que te han hecho ellos?- dijo con mucha inocencia ya que no le quería hacer daño a nadie.

Marcial- eres muy blando hijo y ademas ya te lo dije , hay poca comida y no va a alcanzar para todos los demás , así que son ellos o somos nosotros y ademas debes ponerte serio ya que sera tu turno de llevar a las tropas a que los ataquen , sera tu momento de demostrar que si eres mi hijo.

Snape- Que? papa no estoy listo para un cargo así y yo odia hacerle daño a los demás por lo tanto yo me niego a ser tal atrocidad- snape al decir esto fue golpeado con mucha fuerza por su padre.

Marcial- Escúchame idiota, e hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para dominar a casi toda el amazonas y no voy a dejar que un momento de guacamayos azul se queden con mi territorio solo porque mi hijo es un maldito cobarde- lo dijo mientras que le daba a snape un sin fin de golpes- eres una vergüenza , ni si quiera mereces ser llamado mi hijo , eres débil ni siquiera pudiste defenderte de un anciano como yo-fue lo ultimo que escucho de su padre ya que se desmayo por tantos golpes.

Snape fue llevado a un doctor por la gran cantidad de golpes que había recibido lo que ocasiono que perdiera mucha sangre.

Doctor- sus heridas no son muy graves , se va quedar dormido un buen rato- le decía a su padre- perfecto espero que jamas despierte - respondió marcial con un gran odio mientras se iba de el árbol en el era el supuesto hospital- pero es su único hijo señor y es mas adonde va? debería quedarse con el- dijo el doctor muy alarmado , pero solo recibió una respuesta oscura y macabra - hay nuevas aves y les quiero enseñar quien manda , ademas el no es mi hijo- se fue a reunir las tropas para el ataque.

Pasaron las horas y snape se despertó muy atónito y adolorido , vio por todas partes y se dio cuenta por la cama que estaban hecha de flores blancas que estaba en el hospital , pero había algo extraño, no estaban ni los doctores ni las enfermeras , salio de su habitación y busco en otras habitaciones mas pacientes pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba solo, entonces salio del hospital y no había nadie en la tribu , pero entonces recordó que iban a tener una pelea contra los guacamayo azules así que fue volando lo mas rápido a donde se libraría la batalla y cuando llego vio lo mas horrible que pudo ver , estaba colocados apilados uno sobre el otro todos sus amigos y compañeros muertos y sin órganos , snape no resistió las ganas de vomitar por aquella escena tan espantosa y asquerosa , siguió el camino de muertos y llego al lugar donde seguían batallando las urracas y los guacamayos azules y fue adonde vio a su padre luchando contra eduardo en una batalla que lo decidiría todo.

Marcial- escúchame bien maldito , este lugar me pertenece y no solo voy dar a una estúpida ave azul- lo decía con mucho odio.

Eduardo ,que en aquel entonces era igual de joven que snape- escúchame tu a mí , esto han sido días duros para mi y para mi gente , perdí a mi hija , secuestraron y mataron a varios de nosotros los humanos , casi perdemos gente al llegar aquí y no voy a permitir que les pase algo mas y voy a cumplir mi promesa o dejo de ser el noveno protector de los guacamayos azules- le decía firmemente mientras que un collar que el llevaba se iluminaba haciendo que los ojos de eduardo se pusieran verdes y una flama de fuego le surgía de su frente.

Marcial- bonito truco , me pregunto como se me vera ese collar cuando te lo arranque del cuello- lo dijo mientras lo atacaba de sorpresa , pero eduardo reacciono y con una fuerza subnormal devolvió el golpe a su adversario el triple de fuerte en el estomago haciendo que vomitara sangre y cayese al suelo.

Snape salio de su escondite de donde apreciaba la batalla de su padre y fue directamente hacia el.

Snape- Padre no mueras , perdón si no fui el hijo que querías , lamento ser tan blando- lloraba mientras que su padre le respondió con muy poco aire- nunca imagine morir así , viendo a mi hijo y en realidad ver a un extraño , prométeme que cueste lo que cueste no permitirás que ellos nos quiten todo- lo decía mientras le tocaba el rostro a su hijo y al mismo instante morir- te lo prometo papa - lo dijo con muchas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos- ERES UN DESGRACIADO, COMO PUDISTE MATAR A MI PADRE- grito snape para luego lanzarse con furia sobre eduardo , pero este de un movimiento lo esquivo y lo golpeo mu duro en el pico.

Eduardo- A partir de ahora , ustedes si irán lejos de aquí , al zona con menos agua y comida y jamas nos atacaran o se los matare a todos sin piedad- decía esto mientras que al mismo tiempo la flama de su frente desaparecía y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

El joven snape no tuvo otra opción mas que rendirse y aceptar el trato de vida que les ofrecía eduardo , y se marcho con los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella masacre al lado mas horripilante de la selva , en donde tendrían que vivir humillados y apartados de los demás para siempre.

Ese mismo día fue en el que los guacamayos de spix azul , fueron celebrados por haber terminado con la dictadura de las urraca y también en el que snape cambio , cambiando su felicidad y odio que tenia al matar otros seres por odio y sed de venganza.

**Fin del flashback.**

Tiago- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntaba el pequeño quien aun seguía atado- ja , si que eres incrédulo , tan solo piénsalo , si tengo como rehén al nieto del noveno protector , el me dará lo que sea para volver a verte...- iso una pequeña pausa para luego terminar su oración- Aun con vida- su tono era muy macabro que hizo que el pequeño tragara un gran bulto de saliva , pero no pudo evitar preguntarle - A que te refieres con el noveno protector?.

Snape rió algo y después le contesto la pregunta del pequeño - Ya lo averiguaras - rió muy macabramente.

Mientra tanto , a lo lejos , tres guacamayo azules estaban sobrevolando la selva para ver si encontraba un rastro de tiago - ves algo blu?- gritaba roberto para ver si el tenia suerte en encontrarlo- no, no encuentro a mi hijo- le respondió blu para luego hacerle la misma pregunta eduardo.

Blu- No lo puedo creer , esa estúpida ave se llevo a mi hijo , pero que pasaría si ya murió , demonios no podre contenerme y perla tampoco , que le pasara a nuestra relación , si descubro que nuestro hijo esta muerto ? , no soportaría ver el rosto de mi amada tan triste- pensaba blu.

Luego de un tiempo las tres aves se encontraron en un árbol para hablar sobre su avance en la búsqueda del pequeño.

Blu- tuvieron suerte?- pregunto algo triste- no lo siento- dijo roberto pero eduardo no dijo ni una palabra , solo se quedo mirando al suelo pensando , hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar en donde posiblemente encontrarían a tiago.

Eduardo- Creo que ya se en donde están , pero va a ser peligroso ir ahí - dijo algo muy serio- A cual?- preguntaron blu y roberto a la vez y el les respondió- A donde nosotros los exiliamos , pero vamos a necesitar un plan y también necesitare mi medallon- respondió eduardo- cual medallon?- pregunto blu pero solo oyó a roberto decir.

Roberto- seguro que quieres volver a usarlo? , prometiste que jamas lo volverías a usar después de la batalla- dijo muy alarmado - Lo se , pero no tenemos otra alternativa - le respondió eduardo.

Blu solo se les quedaba viendo hasta que les pregunto- de que están hablando? y cual medallon?- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que eduardo le contesto- Luego te lo explico , pero por lo mientras hay que ir por tu hijo.

Eduardo , roberto y blu estaban muy comprometidos a encontrar a tiago , pero blu se seguía preguntado , que era de lo que hablaban?

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado el toque que le agregue de suspenso y de ciencia ficcion , que le agregue y perdón si hice muy apresurado esta parte , es que quiero comenzar la nueva historia que llevo planeando y no la quiero hacer al mismo tiempo que esta por que me puedo atarear un poco mas al escribir dos historia haciendo que escriba mal, gracias nuevamente y nos vemos luego .**


End file.
